Miraculous Weapons
by WinterAssassin
Summary: During a get-together, Kuroko, Akashi, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, and Murasakibara all run into danger when the city is suddenly attacked by Titans that no one knew existed. They meet two strange males who go by Levi and Eren, who are apart of an organization called the Survey Corps. Levi claims that they are all special, and needed in the war against the Titans. {GoM/Levi, Eren/Levi}
1. Chapter One: Attack on the City - Part 1

Miraculous Weapons

OoOoO

Chapter One: Attack on the City - Part One

OoOoO

_The weather is nice today._

That was the first thought that crossed Kuroko's mind, as he stepped out from his house and walked through his mother's favored garden, past the garage, and into the back lane. His second thought was if he was going to be late in his meeting.

Today was Saturday. Today was also an important day, because he was meeting up with his old friends from middle school.

Kuroko had been surprised, but welcomed the feeling nonetheless, when he was his cell phone light up with Akashi's name. He had answered, and the red haired boy had told him about the meeting only a couple days ago.

Kuroko agreed, seeing that he nothing else to do on the weekend. So, here he was. He walked from out of the back lane, and onto the sidewalk, and towards the bus stop. He would be meeting everyone at a small cafe in the city.

Kuroko sort of felt bad, because almost everyone lived in Tokyo, except for Akashi and Murasakibara. They had agreed to come a day earlier, seeing as it would be too tiring if they had to leave so early in the morning. The two had actually stayed at a hotel for the night, and the cafe was just around the corner from the hotel.

As expected, the bus pulled up only a couple minutes later, and Kuroko climbed on, flashing the driver his pass before taking a seat in the middle. He nibbled the inside of his cheek as he watched the scenery pass by.

In his pocket, he felt his cell vibrate. Kuroko reached in, pushing past his wallet, and finally prying the light blue phone out. Kise's name flashed on the caller ID panel, and Kuroko flipped his phone open and put it against his ear. "Hello?"  
"Kurokocchi~!" The model called happily into the phone, making Kuroko wince from the sudden loudness from the model. "Guess where I am?"

"At the cafe?" Kuroko asked. '_Even if it's still too early..._' Since he just got on the bus, it had to be around 12:18, as the bus came at 12:15. They had all agreed to meet at 1:00.

"Eh! How'd you know?" Kise whined into the phone. Kuroko, again, winced. This time not from the blond's voice, but from the screaming girls in the background.

"Kise-kun, are your fangirls stalking you again?" Kuroko asked, pushing the subject away and onto a new one.

"Ah, yeah... Heh, they caught sight of me, and before I knew it, they formed a weird circle around me. I managed to get away, and decided to take refuge inside the cafe." Kise explained in a sulky tone, and Kuroko could almost hear the pout on his face.

"I see." '_It is the safest place..._' Kuroko found himself thinking. Akashi had managed to get his father to book the small cafe for the day, his father being rich and all, and the owner had graciously accepted, and would only open the doors for the six boys.

It wouldn't be that big of a deal, because Akashi would probably end up tossing scissors in their direction, scaring them off.

Kuroko smiled at the thought, remembering similar days from when they were in middle school.

'_I wish things never changed._'

OoOoO

Akashi turned to Murasakibara, who had just come from the shower. The purple haired boy's hair dripped and Akashi sighed. "Be sure to dry your hair properly, Atsushi." He scolded the treat-loving boy.

"Okay," The tall boy drew out the word, taking the towel that hung around his neck to begin to dry his hair.

Akashi turned back to the desk, typing away on his laptop. He frowned in minor annoyance, craning his neck to peer out the window. "Ryouta is probably there already. We will go leaving soon." Even from the 12th floor, he could still hear the screams of wild girls, giving the sign that the model had probably came too early and ended up in the cafe for protection.

"Okay," Murasakibara replied in his flat tone, tossing the damp towel onto the bed as he dug through his bag. He pulled a sucker out, one that was made up of funky colors, oddly enough. He stuck the lollipop inside his mouth, taking a moment to admire the new taste of cranberry and orange-fudge mixed together, before he pulled his shoes on. "Akachin, do you want one?"

"No thank you." Akashi replied, stopping to adjust his sweater, before heading for the door. Murasakibara followed after him, poking the end of the lollipop stick as he ducked his head so he wouldn't accidentally hit it like the last time.

OoOoO

Kise laughed awkwardly, waving his hand in the direction of the shiny glass windows. '_My fangirls are so crazy!_' He thought, pouting, as he watched them all pressed against the glass, as if it would help them get closer to him. Kise felt creeped out, and wished he had worn some sort of disguise.

"Maybe I should get some bodyguards." He mused quietly, feeling alone inside the cafe, apart from the girls outside. It was brightly lit, looked very clean and tidy, and smelled of fresh coffee and cakes.

Kise wasn't really one for coffee, but he knew the cafe had other things to drink, such as tea and juice. He grabbed the menu, scanning the contents. After a while of thinking, he decided that he'd just get a new fruity type of tea. He had heard good things about it, but never tried it yet.

He put the menu down, deciding to wait for the others to arrive so they could all order together. He looked at the ceiling, wondering if counting the circular designs would pass the time, until he heard a loud bang against the window. He jumped slightly, and turned only to see a girl pressed against the window. She slides down, almost like dead weight, while other girls stared at her.

'_I hope they know that they can't run through glass._' Kise thought, feeling slightly amused, but then bad at the same time, as he turned away from the scene. The owner, a kind old woman, had appeared, holding a mop in her hand.

She nodded in greeting to him, and headed towards the door with the mop grasped firmly in her hand. Kise watched her, curious as to what she was going to do, before she pried to door open, managing to slip out without any girls breaking through, and started swinging the mop at them.

The girls all yelped and screamed, scattering away, frightened. Kise laughed, the short elderly lady coming back in. "Hmph!" She scoffed. "I'm tired of having a million face prints on my windows." She huffed out, but it was meant in an amused way. Kise could tell she wasn't really angry, but probably annoyed by the amount of girls there were gathered.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He apologized.

"It's fine, sweetie. You need to get some restraining orders, though." She smiled, patting Kise while heading towards the back.

"I tired that..." Kise whined, leaning back in his chair.

OoOoO

"Shintarou, can you take the garbage out before you leave?" Midorima stopped, cocking his head at his mother's voice.

"Yes, mother." He replied, turning to face his mother. He gave her a faint smile, taking the large clear bag from her.

His mother smiled up at him, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Alright, have fun with your friends!" She giggled, waving as her son left the house, garbage bag in his hand.

Midorima went to the back, placing the bag into the trash can, before fixing his glasses. He turned on his heel, and went towards the front, where he needed to cross the street in order to catch the bus.

He did so, stopping at the curb. He looked both ways, hands in his pocket. He idly played with today's lucky item, which happened to be a pocket knife, for some weird reason. He couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen today, according to today's Oha-Asa.

He had tried to confide in his mother earlier that morning, but she told him not to worry about it.

Midorima crossed when no cars were in sight, and jogged onto the other side of the street. He walked towards the bus stop, his mind replying the fortune.

_"Today is a horrid day for Cancers! You should stay in at home, with loved ones, and hope for the best! Your lucky item for today is a pocket knife! Remember: Keep it on you at all times!" _The announcer had said, her voice still cheery. He didn't know which had creeped him out more; the woman's overly happy voice or the fact that today would be a bad (horrid) day for him. Curious, he had listened to the other astrology readings. They were all practically the same, which had set him up on alert mode.

The bus pulled up, and Midorima shook his head to rid the thoughts away, as he got on. He presented his pass, and sat down at the front, hoping that no one would end up seeing his pocket knife.

OoOoO

Aomine let a loud yawn out, rubbing his hair tiredly as he made his way down the street. Just a few minutes ago, a group of girls had run past him, freaking out amongst themselves.

He figured that he was pretty close now, judging by how many girls were now in the area. The dark blue haired boy rolled his eyes in annoyance, figuring that Kise had ended up trapped inside the cafe, hiding from his scary fans.

Aomine pulled his cell out, just to check the time. It read 12:57, with only three minutes to 1:00.

He glanced around, checking his surroundings. '_I'll probably be a few minutes late..._' He mused, putting his cell phone back in his pocket as he continued his walk down the sidewalk. '_Oh well, not my fault they wanted to meet so early._' Another loud yawn escaped his lips, as he ruffled his short strands.

OoOoO

Kuroko was now jogging, and he could feel himself become more tired as the seconds passed. He sighed, seeing the cafe come up in sight. He ran only a few more seconds, before he came to a halt in front of the nicely styled doors. He pushed the open, the bell ringing as he did so.

Six heads turned his way, each wearing different expressions. Kuroko bowed his head, closing the door behind him as he neared the group. "Aomine-kun even made it before me," Kuroko smiled lightly, taking a seat in between Aomine and Midorima. "I'm sorry I'm late, but the bus driver had driven straight into a tree." He apologized, bowing his head again.

"K- Kurokocchi, seriously!?" Kise exclaimed, staring wide eyed at Kuroko.

"Seriously." Kuroko replied flatly.

Kise's shoulders sunk, a pout on his face. "You don't make it sound very convincing!" He puffed his cheeks at the thought.

"Now, Ryouta. That's just how he is." Akashi stated, before turning to Kuroko. "It's good to see you, Tetsuya." The red head offered a smile, which seemed eerie in the brightly lit cafe.

Kuroko nodded, "Thank you, Akashi-kun. It's nice to see everyone together." He smiled warmly.

"Oi, Tetsu, we're all starving here because of you." Aomine muttered, leaning back in his chair.

"Can we just order, then?" Midorima scoffed at Aomine's carelessness, shaking his head as the darker blue haired boy almost tipped over in his chair.

"I already know what I want!" Kise grinned, giving Kuroko a menu. Kuroko thanked the blond, and looked over the menu.

"Ne, I want a fruit parfait, a slice of that chocolate cookie cake, some green tea, and a batch of those mango cupcakes on that shelf." Murasakibara pointed to practically everything he wanted, all the while eating multiple sticks of strawberry flavored pocky.

"I surprised you can eat all that." Midorima muttered, straightening his glasses before politely telling the woman what he wanted. After Midorima's order, the rest all told the woman what they wanted, and the woman quickly scribbled everything down and hurried off to retrieve their snacks and drinks.

They all talked amongst themselves, quietly, even though they were the only ones in the cafe. They talked about their schools, their grades; whether they were failing or succeeding, about new friends and teammates, about basketball. They even talked about Kise's modeling, and about new strange snacks that Murasakibara couldn't wait to try, about Midorima's horoscopes,... and Kuroko found it oddly comforting.

The woman came back, a large deluxe fruit parfait sat in a clear glass cup on top of a silver tray balanced in her hands. She walked up, but a sudden loud, blood-curling scream startled them all, and Kuroko could hear the glass break on the ground in a resounding shatter.

"My... parfait..." He heard Murasakibara murmur quietly, and the woman apologized continuously, before another scream, more desperate and fearful pierced their ears. "What is that ruckus..." She groaned, making her way to the window. The blinds had been pulled down, for more privacy, and the group of six watched her pull the blinds up.

Kuroko's heart sunk, watching the panic on the streets. People; ordinary, random people were all running past the shop, frenzied expressions of shock and fear etched clearly on their faces. Screams and cries for help could be heard, more loudly, as more people ran past. A young girl, maybe even around their age, ran up to the window. She banged blood-stained fists against the glass, eyes wide as tears leaked freely down bruised cheeks. "HELP ME!" She screamed, jolting as a loud foot fall echoed on the street, making everything in the little cafe jump from the force.

"What the hell..." Kise muttered, standing up slowly. The others followed suit, and the elderly woman ran to the door, opening it wordlessly, as she motioned for the young girl to get inside. The girl quickly made to enter, but a very large meaty hand had appeared from almost nowhere, gripping the girl from around her waist.

The boys could only watch in shock as she was pulled off her feet, her crazed scream dying out as the large hand squeezed too hard. Blood splattered, staining the sidewalk, door, and window.

A cold shudder ran through the shop, chilling everyone's bones, as two large feet were on the road suddenly. The tall monster slowly bent down, the street shaking with the weight of it as it landed on its knees and hands.

"Holy shit-" Aomine swore loudly, as an ugly, scarred face peered right at them, eyes unblinking with a bloody grin aimed at them. The woman let a shrill scream out, and everyone took a few steps back from fear and shock. The woman turned on her heels, trying to escape the sudden hand that darted forward with surprising speed. The six could only watch in horror as the kind, old woman was torn from her shop, and shoved head first into the giant's mouth.

Kuroko wanted to scream, to tell it to stop, but he couldn't find his voice to do so, and bit his lip tell he felt a warm trickle of blood drip from his chin, as the monster's mouth gushed blood, his jaw moving as he chewed. A small lump could be seen going down his throat, and that was when Kuroko heard the sound of someone puking. He couldn't tell who it was, but he didn't exactly care at the moment.

"We-... We need to do s- something..." Midorima stuttered out, wide eyed mixed with a fearful and disgusted look.

"What the_ fuck _can we do!?" Aomine hissed, finally able to take his eyes away from the giant in front of them.

Another loud ear-piercing scream called their attention back to the monster, and it was now lying flat on its chest, the back of its neck cut wide open.

"The hell is happening!?"

"Is it dead... ?"

"We should get home..."

The voices flood Kuroko's ears, but he finds himself barely paying any attention to his friends as he slowly steps forward. He cautiously pokes his head out of the shop, eyes landing on a figure. The male was short; with short black hair and an un-wavering look of pure-boredom on his face. His eyebrows were drawn together, looking almost annoyed, as his gaze soon shifted to the sky.

Kuroko followed his gaze, and was shocked to see another figure flying through the sky. He wasn't exactly flying, like an X-Men, or with wings, but this other boy had large rectangular things attached to his hips, and a long sword in each hand. He seemed to be pressing buttons on the handles, these long cable like ropes twirling out of the object attached to his waist.

Feeling oddly impressed, Kuroko watched the boy shoot another cable out, which the end now looked like a grappling hook, stick into the wall, and pull him forward. He landed with ease, beside the first male.

Curious dark green eyes landed on him, and Kuroko swallowed a lump with great difficulty. "Ah!" The boy suddenly burst, making Kuroko flinch.

The shorter turned to the other, glaring daggers. "What is it, Eren?" He practically hissed, although his voice was strangely soft.

"Th- That's them! Er, one of them... The one with the light blue hair!" The boy named Eren yelled, pointing directly at Kuroko.

Kuroko, for good measure, turned to peer around him, hopefully thinking that the crazy boy wasn't referring to him.

"Corporal Levi! I'm sure of it!" Eren insisted, jumping from the large monster's back. He ran up to Kuroko, a small smile on his face.

The others slowly came up, feeling protective for a moment, as Eren approached Kuroko.

"Who are you?" Akashi asked, eyes narrowing dangerously at Eren. Eren blinked, and held up his hands, accidentally swinging his sword up in a frenzy.

Akashi, suddenly on the defensive side, seemingly pulled a pair of sharp looking scissors from out of his pocket, and threw them directly towards Eren's head.

Eren yelped, flinching in a poor attempt to evade the attack. Akashi smirked, but his smirk vanished when a hand darted out and caught the flying scissors. His eyes traced the extended arm, and his red and golden orb met cold black ones. "Do you dare oppose me?" Akashi asked tensely, although it came out more of a demand.

Levi carelessly threw the scissors to the ground. "Those won't help you here, brat." He replied airily, pulling Eren a few feet back.

Eren sheepishly ducked his head, staring at the ground, before turning to look around, just making sure no more giants were around.

"You six... You must be Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, and Kuroko Tetsuya, am I correct?" Levi asked, pulling a cloth from his pocket as he wiped wet blood from one of his swords.

"So what if we are?" Aomine glowered at the shorted male. Levi paused, inspecting his now fully clean blade, before turning to face the six.

"Because; you all need to come with me."

OoOoO

I made a discovery. Levi is actually shorter than Kuroko. And Kuroko's supposed to be the short one. Lol. Well, not really, but still. Anyone know how _old _Levi is? D: I can't seem to find his birthday/birthdate anywhere. *sulks in corner*

Anyways, first Shingeki no Kyoujin story! Hooray~

I'm sorry if Eren and Levi seem out of character :I Also, sorry again if Akashi seems out of character, too. I haven't really written much with him in anything, so it's kind of hard.

Eh, kinda AU-ish, I guess. Since Levi and Eren are in the now... Opposed to "several hundred years ago". But, whatever, my story.

Tell me what you all think! :D It'd be greatly appreciated. This is almost sort of my first time writing tragedy/horror/gore stuff like this... Hope it ain't too bad. D;

~Love me or Hate me~


	2. Chapter Two: Attack on the City - Part 2

Miraculous Weapons

OoOoO

Chapter Two: Attack on the City - Part Two

OoOoO

"What do you mean, "come with you"!?" Kise exploded, frown evident on his handsome features. Eren blinked, and quickly looked at Levi, back at the group, then back to Levi.

"We have our families to go see!" Midorima growled, remembering not even a few hours ago the smile his mother had given him before he left.

"Not any more, you don't. You see, the underground Scouting Legion has been watching you six, along with another male, very closely. They've studied your habits, your schedules, everything. They believe you seven to be the best that Japan has to offer at the moment, and now you need to come with me."

"The best at what?" Akashi spoke, his voice quiet and spine-chilling.

"Basketball? I don't really like basketball..." Murasakibara guessed in a murmur, fishing into his pocket to pull a lollipop out, as if nothing had happened.

"You will be told eventually, but it is not safe. More will come."

"More, what?"

"Titans." Eren supplied, his eyes serious. "You've seen what they can do, and they are extremely dangerous." He said, motioning to the lifeless titan behind him and Levi. "It's best to do what Corporal Levi says... Otherwise it'll only end painfully for you." His eye twitched ever so slightly. "I know from experience." He quickly said, before getting smacked.

"Don't mouth off." Levi said plainly, before readying his 3D maneuver gear. He held the sword up, and turned to Eren. "You will be leading them towards the nearest underground route, straight to headquarters."

Eren nodded, and turned to them. "Okay, if you'll- uh, all follow me..." He offered a smile, motioning for the six to follow. He had the blades out, just in case they ran into any titans on the way, as he jogged forward.

Kuroko followed, not giving any thought to it, and the others followed slowly, but still managed to keep up with Eren. "Where is the other guy?"

"Hm? Oh, Levi?" Eren blinked, before grinning at the pale blue haired boy. Kuroko nodded. "He went to go kill more titans. He's the best." An admiration shined in Eren's eyes, as his thoughts drifted off to the past few months that he has been assigned under the Corporal's care. He stopped, looking at the street sign, before turning right. He waited for everyone to pass, and just motioned for everyone to hurry along, as he took the rear.

"It's just up ahead." Eren shouted. "On your first left, then it's in the little shack at the end. Just step inside, remove the light switch on the right, key in 1-8-8-0, then the bottom will open up. Then just head down the stairs." Eren instructed, turning around to make sure no one was following them. He nodded to himself, and turned back to see the boy's crowding into the small shack. The black haired boy jogged up, sheathing his swords, as he followed the six inside.

When they all reached the bottom of the stairs, Eren stepped forward and pulled a dusty blanket from a stack of crates. He coughed, accidentally inhaling the dust he created. He waved it away, and moved the wooden crates out of the way. "Geez, they haven't used this entrance in a while." He muttered almost inaudibly. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and large metal doors were soon visible. Pausing, he typed the code in, the same as before, and the doors slide open, revealing a spacious elevator.

"How far down does it go?" Kuroko asked, walking into the elevator. Eren hummed, and waited till everyone else had entered, before stepping in himself. "Well, there aren't any other floors on this one, so it goes to the very bottom, which is maybe about... 500 feet?"  
"Holy shit." Aomine swore, looking around the dirt covered elevator.

"Okay, so, Levi told me to tell you all that you'll be, uh, sorted into someone's "care" for the next year, so, you'll have to live with whoever they put you all with..." Eren explained, frowning once he received glares. "It wasn't my doing." He added in a huff, crossing his arms.

"Do you have an idea of who we'll be paired with?" Midorima asked after taking a few seconds to absorb the information.

"Mm, it could be anyone, really..." Eren replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Not even a minute later, they were finally at the bottom. The doors opened, and Eren stepped out. He wasn't all too surprised to see Levi standing there, leaning against the silver metal that covered the dirt packed walls.

"Took you enough time." Levi muttered, pushing himself off the wall as he led the way.

He led them all down the long hallway, and once they reached two separate ones, he took the hall on the left. They all walked in silence, and finally after a minute, they ended up in front of another elevator.

"Awh, another one?" Kise whined, pouting. Levi threw a deadpanned glance at him over his shoulder, but otherwise stayed quiet as he stepped inside. They all shuffled in after him, except for Eren.

"I'll see you back at home, Corporal Levi!" Eren smiled, waving and turning on his heel.

"You live together?" Aomine questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes." Levi replied, almost too quietly. "He was put in my charge, so I must watch him at all times. In case he goes..." Levi trailed off, suddenly feeling that that was very out-of-character of him.

"In case he goes - what?" Midorima narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Eren will tell you if he wishes to. Other than that, it is none of your concern until then." Levi said, making up his mind. The elevator stopped suddenly, everyone's knees buckling except for Levi.

"That scared me at first." Kise chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. They all got out, and once again, Levi led the way.

The halls looked very different from where they had come from. They were now covered in an expensive golden colored wall, which hid the white-grey concrete behind it while the linoleum flooring shined golden from the reflection.

Kuroko blinked, staring at his reflection on both the walls and the flooring. "Where are we?" He asked.

"The hall of justice?" Aomine mocked, eyeing the flooring as well.

"We are now entering the main base of the Survey Corps. You'll remain here until they decide what to do with you." Levi stopped in front of a room with large golden doors. Two men, on either side, opened the doors for them.

The six boys un-eagerly walked inside the room. All there was was a large rectangular table, which had eight seats on either end, and two on the smaller ends. It had a glass surface, but a black painted wooden frame. The chairs were comfortable, with white un-stained cushioning and dark brown, almost black wooden frames, as well.

Other than that, the room was very dull, with only one picture that hung at the very end of the room, in the center. It was of a village, although in black and white.

They all took their seats, unsure of what to do while they 'waited to be dealt with'. A sudden beep caused them to direct their attention to a small video camera high up in the corner. They hadn't noticed it at first, as it was the same color as the ceiling and walls, which were a pale-grey color. A soft red dot blipped every couple seconds.

"They're watching us." Akashi stated, staring un-interestedly at the camera, before closing his eyes.

OoOoO

An hour had passed, before Levi finally came in. His usual emotionless expression was melted into one of anger, a frown etched onto his face.

The six boys' stared curiously at him. "So, what did they say?" Midorima drawled out, his glasses glinting in the light as he tilted his head.

"They put you all under my care." Levi hissed. "As if I don't already have my hands full." He growled out, before spinning around to face the door.

"Follow me."

"Bu-"

"_Now_."

OoOoO

Don't worry, some of the other boy's will eventually make appearances in the story, just not yet ;3

I HAVE MADE A VIDEO FOR THIS. Well, sort of. It's just a bunch of pictures of the KnB cast dressed in the whole titan slayer get-up. :D There is a link up on my profile if you wish to see it! ^^

~Love me or Hate me~


	3. Chapter Three: Clean-up Time

Miraculous Weapons

OoOoO

Chapter Three: Clean-Up Time

OoOoO

Silence set in as the six boy's followed Levi through the halls of the Survey Corp's base. He led them all the way to the end of a hall, where a golden painted steel door sat.

He swung it open, using too much force as it smacked against the wall un-necessarily loud, and pointed to the bottom, where the stairs lead. "Go." He commanded.

In single file-form, they all headed down the stairs, which lead to a small subway station.

"This place has everything." Murasakibara stated. Midorima arched his eyebrow and paused when he saw a map. He walked up to it briskly and his eyes widened in shock.

"This train goes everywhere in Japan!" He exclaimed, pushing his glasses up as they threatened to fall from his nose.

"Of course," Levi paused, keying in a code. Soon enough, a train could be heard in the distance, its horn blaring through the tunnel. "This isn't the only base we have. There are many others."

"How long would it take to travel all around Japan?" Kuroko asked, suddenly curious as he walked up to the map.

"It's a high-speed express train." Levi retorted. "Only a matter of minutes." He had his arms crossed, just as the train came to a stop. The wind around them whipped and sliced, and they all had to close their eyes if only for a moment as the dust settled down once more.

"Disgusting..." Levi muttered, wiping any excess dust from his uniform. He stepped on, waiting for the others, before the train literally sped off down the track once he pressed a few buttons.

Kise, somehow, was the only one that fell over, landing on his butt, while the others only managed to catch themselves before falling. "Itai..." Kise grumbled, slowly regaining his balance so he was able to stand on his feet. He swayed, and once they train came to a stop, Levi stepped forward, un-affected by the sudden halt which sent everyone tumbling forward this time.

He walked off, and paused, looking at the six boys who were all on top of each other, in a sort of dog-pile. Levi's eye twitched momentarily, before turning on his heel. "Pathetic." He uttered, walking towards the only door there. He swung it open, and it revealed a large spacious area, with a single house in the middle.

"Do you live here?" Kuroko asked, suddenly appearing next to Levi as if nothing had happened.

Levi was silent for a moment, before he turned icy eyes to the slightly taller boy. "Not any more. This house is too small to hold nine people in it, thanks to you brats."

"Levi!" Their heads turned to Eren, who was running up, looking out of breath. "I just received a message that we'd be moving?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, so pack your things." Levi commanded, sending Eren off with a wave of his hand.

"Okay, but, one thing - where will be staying from now on?"

"Irvin said he sent the coordinates via email." Levi replied. Eren nodded, and ran back inside the house.

OoOoO

"This... is it?" Eren swallowed.

They all stared at the overwhelmingly large house, or more like mansion, of sorts, which was covered in dust and cob-webs and smelled very horrid. The wood cracked in places, and gave off a musky scent. The windows were broken, not that they needed any, in the first place. It was underground, after all.

Eren slowly craned his neck to look at Levi, who was staring blankly. He saw the corporal's eye twitch numerous times, before he practically let out a growl.

Levi sat his bag down, and nearly tore it open. Eren wasn't all too shocked seeing a bunch of cleaning equipment inside. "C- Corporal... Is that all you brought with you?" Eren chuckled awkwardly, knowing what was coming next.

"Here is the plan on attack," Levi began, getting everyone's attention.

"Eh? We're fighting monsters already?" Kise blinked innocently.

"No. We're attacking..." He trailed off, a strange glint shining in his eyes before turning back to the large house. "Everything that is dirty."

The others stared helplessly at Levi as he pulled a small hand-held vacuum cleaner. The six boy's shared a look of utter boredom, except for Akashi, and they all set to work.

OoOoO

The next few days seemed to fly by quickly. Also, mostly thanks to Levi, the place now looked livable. It gave off a fresh, healthy looking shine and smelled like summer.

As it turned out, this place hadn't been used in centuries, but anyone could have guessed that, judging from the spiders and other animals that lived inside.

With some much needed help, Commander Irvin had some people with free time move in some furniture, as Levi had refused to use the old smelly, stained, un-cleanable ones.

So, basically, almost everything about this old abandoned house was new.

Kuroko had sat down beside Eren, who was sitting on part of the three-person couch in the main living room area, reading a comic book of some sort.

Eren, for the most part, had no idea Kuroko had even entered the room, and proceeded to stretch out on said couch, until he felt his foot nudge into something.

"Ouch." Kuroko said plainly, startling Eren. Eren dropped his comic and nearly fell off the couch, but quickly managed to catch himself before he did so. "Yo- You scared me, Kuroko!" He huffed out, clenching his chest. "When did you get here?"

Kuroko smiled slightly as he picked Eren's fallen comic off the ground. "I was here the entire time." He lied, and Eren frowned at him.

"Sorry..." The green eyed boy mumbled. "Anyway, what are you going to do today?" He asked, changing the subject.

Kuroko stared at him questioningly. "Oh, I mean, Levi said he'd be out all day getting groceries and such... He said we could do whatever we wanted as long as it didn't involve trouble."

"That makes today our first official day off, I suppose." Kuroko mused, more to himself than Eren.

Eren nodded slowly. "Oh! Two of my friends are coming to visit today, do you and the others want to meet them?"

"Sure."

"Great, they'll be here around noon!" Eren said, hopping from the couch and jogging towards the stairs.

Kuroko watched him disappear around the corner and gave the room a stare. After a moment, he stood, and decided to go get the others, as it would be noon in a little under thirty minutes.

The pale blue haired boy wandered up the stairs and down the first hallway where all their rooms were located. Five large rooms on each side, evenly spaced out and of equal measurements.

Levi, of course, had the first room on the left side of the hall. Next to his, was Eren's. After Eren's was Kise, then Kuroko, and finally at the end was Aomine's room. Across from Aomine's room, sat an unoccupied room, which would otherwise belong to the seventh member of their little 'squad', but the person had yet to come here yet. Next to it was Murasakibara's room, then Midorima's, and then Akashi's. Each room also had their own bathroom, which was pretty convenient.

The first room on the right was also empty, and was currently being used for storage purposes.

At the end of the hallway, sat a single door, in the very middle. It led to a smaller room, which had a five foot-wide stair case, which leads to the third floor.

The third floor had an entertainment room, as well as a group bathing area, like at a hotsprings, and also a group showering area. All it really was was a large open area with blue colored tiles that matched the floor and roof, with twenty different shower heads.

Kuroko thought it was odd, seeing as there was no privacy, but didn't really care as much as he thought he should.

He ascended the last staircase, and immediately heard the voices of the others coming from the entertainment room.

All it had was a large TV, a DVD/CD player, some game consoles, various games, a weird looking foosball table, and a pool table. It also had smaller things, such as decks of cards and poker chips.

The last thing was a shogi-board, which Akashi was happy for, although he never admitted it. It seemed that this very room had plenty of things that they all liked and enjoyed doing. Kuroko had asked Levi about it, and Levi reminded him that they had been studied for years. At that moment, Kuroko felt slightly self-conscious, but pushed the feeling away once he realized Levi or Eren didn't give a damn about his past.

Kuroko walked inside, and stared. Everyone, except for Akashi, was seated at a large round table that held eight people. Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, and Midorima were all playing poker, but instead of betting chips, they were betting junk food.

Kuroko let a small smile appear on his face as soon as he saw Murasakibara's pile of candy and chips and other snacks. "I didn't know you all played poker." He said, coming up to view the current game.

"Midorimacchi found instructions online!" Kise grinned, holding his cards close.

"Only because you kept pestering me about it." Midorima frowned at Kise. Out of the four of them, he only had a small chocolate bar in his 'pile'.

Kuroko took a seat, before cocking his head in amusement as he realized something. "Midorima-kun, I can see your cards reflecting through your glasses."  
"..."

"Kurokocchi!" Kise whined loudly, throwing his cards to the table.

"Tetsu!" Aomine frowned. Kuroko blinked, a wave of nostalgia washed through him, before he shook his head. It was like old times, he thought.

"... I was winning." Murasakibara murmured, feeling disinterested suddenly.

"By cheating!" Midorima glared, smacking his hand down onto the table.

"Anyway, Eren-kun said that he's bringing two of his friends over, and he wanted to know if we'll come meet them."

"I got nothing else better to do." Midorima scoffed, as he began to clean up the game.

Murasakibara grabbed all the junk food, shoving it inside a big bag, before swinging it over his shoulder. "I need to put my winnings away first."

"Maybe there's going to be a busty babe." Aomine drawled out, a lazed smirk on his face.

"It's fun meeting new people! I just don't hope they become my fans or anything..." Kise twitched, shuddering at the thought of his fangirls. The blond briefly found himself wondering if any of his fangirls had been eaten by the Titans. He shook his head, mentally smacking himself. '_That's not nice._' He scolded himself, before following Kuroko out of the room. He paused, and turned to Akashi, who was reading a book.

"Akashicchi, you coming?" Kise asked.

"I'll be there in a minute, Ryouta." Akashi said, almost in a whisper. Kise blinked, but nodded nonetheless, before catching up with Kuroko.

Akashi tore his eyes away from the page he was reading, and smiled. He stood, dropping the book carelessly on the couch and made a bee-line for the stairs.

Around 12:00, the doorbell rang. It was one of those old-fashioned door bells, that played a melodic (yet annoying) tune for like a minute, before dying out eventually. Eren immediately jumped from the chair he was seated on, and raced to the door. He swung it open, and a blond boy and a black haired girl stood there.

"Mikasa, Armin!" Eren greeted them with a wide smile. Both stared back with equal smiles as Eren pulled them both in for a hug.

"I'm going to introduce you to some of the new members! The ones that I told you about."

"The one's Levi has to 'babysit'?" Mikasa asked, an amused smile finding its way to her face.

Eren chuckled, before dragging the two inside. The six boys' stared curiously at the new arrivals, and Armin stuttered briefly before bowing his head politely.

"This is Armin Arlert." Eren introduced him. Armin offered them a smile, his blue eyes shining. "I'm also a part of the Survey Corps."

"I guess you could say she is my adoptive sister, Mikasa Ackerman." Eren grinned, patting Mikasa's tamed black locks. Mikasa smiled, and nodded.

"Hey, I'm Kise Ryouta!" Kise grinned, waving at the two of them. He felt oddly happy there was a fellow blond haired boy.

"Aomine Daiki." Aomine seemed uninterested, but otherwise kept his gaze on Mikasa, who only ignored him. Eren's eye twitched, before crossing his arms as he sent a heated glare at Aomine. Said blue haired boy raised his hands, smirking in amusement.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, it's nice to meet you." Kuroko smiled.

"Murasakibara Atsushi..."

"Midorima Shintarou."

"Akashi Seijuurou."

Mikasa and Armin both nodded their greetings, and Eren eventually pulled everyone into a conversation, that was surprisingly not very uncomfortable as they all thought it would be.

OoOoO

A couple hours or so later, a loud thump could be heard. Curious, the teenagers all stood, and walked to the front door.

The door swung open, revealing an exhausted looking Levi. The corporal then kicked something that looked oddly like a body, also very familiar, inside the house. A soft groan came from the body, and the six boys' eyes widened.

"Kagami-kun!?" Kuroko gasped.

OoOoO

Oh, Ahomine. When will you ever learn? Lol. Meh. Anyways, I saw I had some new reviews, and started writing this without stopping... Except for bathroom breaks... and eating... and now I'm going to sleep.

~Love me or Hate me~


	4. Chapter Four: The First Day - Part 1

Miraculous Weapons

OoOoO

Chapter Four: The First Day – Part One

OoOoO

"Oww, my head..." Kagami let another groan out, almost lazily pushing himself off the ground. "Kuroko?" He slurred, blinking cloudy eyes at the pale blue haired boy. "Didn't you-... I had this dream... I was kidnapped by a midget... and the whole place was being attacked by these giant freaks..." Kagami shook his head, finally managing to clear his thoughts.

A dark ominous force caused him to turn around, and a moment later, he wished he didn't, because he was kicked in the head. He fell down, and groaned from the pain. "The hell!" He cursed, turning to glare at his attacker.

"Know your place, brat." Levi stared down at him, making Kagami feel very uneasy. Eren pushed past the small crowd that had gathered, Mikasa and Armin following him. "Corporal Levi! Uh, I'll help you put the groceries away!" Eren exclaimed, running out the door to where a whole car full of groceries were.

'_How'd he manage to get a car down here?_' The thought crossed all the boy's minds, as they watched Mikasa and Armin silently help Eren. Their attention turned to Kagami, who shakily stood up as he rubbed at his face where a dark purple and blue bruise began to blossom on his cheek.

Levi simply cocked his head and calmly walked past the group of highschoolers and towards the stairs. He stopped, just before he was about to take the first step, he tilted his head to the group. "Get some rest." He said, before ascending the stairs and disappearing into his room.

Eren came in with an armful of groceries, and he stared up the stairs before turning to the seven. "You better do as he says; your training will probably be beginning tomorrow. It's best to get some rest." With that, he headed into the kitchen.

The seven all looked at each other warily, before heading to their separate bedrooms. "Can someone fill me in on what's happening?" Kagami asked, eyeing the name plate on the door that lead to his room. He glanced at Kuroko, not knowing if he should feel shocked or happy that the blue haired boy magically appeared by his side as always. At least he was beginning to get used to it...

"Levi-san is apparently training us. Japan needs heroes." Kagami raised his eyebrow at Kuroko's monotone voice and blank look.  
"Kurokocchi, that's not how he said it!" Kise whined, but smiled nonetheless. Kuroko offered a shrug of his shoulders, before going into his own room. "Well, I'm sure Levi'll explain it tomorrow or whatever... Hopefully before we begin this 'training'." Kise chuckled slowly, before entering his own room.

Kagami just touched his bruised cheek before silently shutting the door behind him.

OoOoO

Early the next day, a loud blaring horn sounded off through the entire house. It rattled the thin walls, shocking everyone from out of their sleep.

The boy's all groaned and got out of bed slowly. They all got dressed, and greeted each other as they stepped from out of their rooms.

"K- Kuroko..." Kagami muttered, staring at his team mate's hair. "Your bed head..." He tried to stifle a yawn, but failed completely. This caused a chain reaction of sorts.

"What time is it?" Murasakibara walked up, his purple hair tied into a small ponytail.

"Morning!" They all slowly turned to Eren, who appeared to be wide-awake and grinning. "It's 6:06!"

"In the morning?" Midorima stared.

"Yeah."

"Goodnight." Aomine muttered, about to walk back inside his room. Eren stopped him, waving his hands in the air frantically. "Wait! If we aren't downstairs in the kitchen by 6:10, then Levi will come and attack us all!" He whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What the kind of man is he?"

"Is he even a man... ?"

"He's short."

"Shorter than Kurokocchi!"

"And feminine."

Eren pouted, listening to all the accusations they were putting on Levi. "He is a man!" He shouted at last, cutting them all off. They were silent as they stared at him blankly. Eren sighed, and brushed his hair from his eyes. "Anyways, let's just go. You want to be heroes, don't you?"

"Not really..."

"Of course!"

"To save humanity, or not." Kuroko murmured, a distant look appearing in his eyes. Eren lead the group down the stairs and into the kitchen.

There, Levi was seated at the far end of the obnoxiously long dining table. A whole lot of food was placed along the table, ranging from Japanese, Italian, American, and even Mexican breakfast foods. Kagami's eyes practically lit up, staring at all the food.

Eren found himself staring, as well. '_I wonder if Corporal poisoned it... like he did last time. Hopefully not. I mean, he wants to get things started, so why would he go through the trouble of getting everyone sick?_' Eren sat down at the chair near Levi, smiling at him. "Good morning, Lance Corporal." He greeted the older man.

"Morning." Levi replied quietly, to distracted with reading over a recent report. Eren, as curious as ever, peered at it. Levi gave him a look, before he continued reading. "What does it say?" Eren asked.

It took a moment for Levi to respond, probably because he didn't want to. "Just something along the lines of Hanji getting some brats to train, as well."

"Ehh, I feel bad for them." Eren grinned. Levi couldn't agree more.

OoOoO

Sometime after everyone had their fill of delicious (surprisingly _not _poisoned) food, Levi forced the last two to do the dishes, which happened to be Kagami and Kuroko.

The blue haired teen glanced at the red head out of the corner of his eye as he washed yet another plate. "Kagami-kun, I blame you for your odd eating habits." He said.

"Kuroko, you're the one who ate the slowest. So it's your fault." Kagami replied back, glaring at the shorter.

"Isn't it both your faults?" The two turned their heads to see Eren standing at the entrance of the kitchen, papers in his hands. "Uh, anyway, Levi told me to come and get you two. If you're not done in two minutes, we're starting without you." He smiled apologetically, and quickly went back to the 'meeting room' as it was called.

Both teens shared a look before they picked up the pace.

OoOoO

Soon enough, in about four point five minutes, Kuroko and Kagami had finished washing, drying, and putting all the dishes away. They were both slightly out of breath as they literally jogged on into the meeting room.

They took their seats as silently as they could, without trying to interrupt Levi's 'speech' about the current events.

"Japan, so far, is the only one under attack. We do not know how the titans had managed to get here, as we thought they were extinct from a long time ago." Levi said, calmly staring at the scatter of boys as if it was no big deal.

"Can they swim?" Midorima asked, his hand raised in the air as he spoke. Levi turned his attention to the green haired boy, before shaking his head.

"No, they cannot."

"Isn't that good, then?" Kagami asked. In a second, his head was firmly pressed against the table, a light smack resounding around the room. He felt all eyes on him and he struggled to turn his head to peer at Levi, who had somehow made his way over to him in the matter of a second. "..."

"Shut up." Levi instructed, his demanding tone sending a shiver through almost all of the boys. Kagami stayed silent as Levi removed his forceful hand and watched him return to his seat while rubbing his neck soothingly. "Don't be an idiot." Levi muttered almost inaudibly.

OoOoO

I never noticed this had gotten more reviews~ *Dies happily* Sorry it took so long to update. I've been sidetracked with other stories and new ideas, and my new baby. (Totally not a real baby, but I recently bought a parakeet. She be mah babeh.)

Eh, but, poor Kagami! He's getting picked on D; On another note, I'm sick! Dx Not like, sick in the head sick, but like, my throat feels like it's on fire and my nose will not stop running which is really pissing me off kinda sick. Yep. Tis evil. (Maybe just a little sick in the head *shot*)

... P.S: I changed my pen name, if you have not noticed/or was confused. :'D

~WinterAssassin~


End file.
